


Heartbroken

by kitravenclaw



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw
Summary: Neil's thoughts after Dash asks Claire out
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x17 " fixation" and before 2x18 "heartbreak". This is what I think and hope went through Neil's mind with the conversation with Claire. Hoping he soon realizes his feelings and admits to them!

“You deserve to be happy, Claire”

It had been the last thing he said to her in the locker room that night. He had basically insisted she go on a date with Dash. He really wanted her to be happy, he genuinely meant that. But not necessarily with Dash. Did it make him a bad person to think that? He truly was as selfish and egoistic as people said he was. Wanting Claire all to himself. But why did the thought of Claire with another man make him so unwell? Oh he knew that. Deep down, but never in a million years would he admit that to anyone, let alone himself. Could he?

\------

He was quiet pretty much all day, buried himself in paperwork in his office to avoid people. Mostly Claire. It hurt too much seeing her with Dash. He couldn’t avoid Shaun though. He had his daily statements and observations. He tried to look busy but Shaun entered his office anyways. 

“I thought I was supposed to be on your service today, dr. Melendez. Why did you put me with dr. Lim?” Shaun asked as he observed Melendez. 

Neil sighed and sat up straight. “I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on” he said simply, hoping it would be satisfying enough for Shaun. 

It wasn’t.

He stood still for a while just looking at him before he spoke again. “Because it is distracting you from the fact that Claire is going on a date with someone other than you?” Shaun asked. 

Neil shot him a strict look. “What is that supposed to mean, dr. Murphy? She’s finally happy, after a long time. Why would you think that is bothering me?” He said, slightly annoyed. 

“Because you light up everytime you see her. Steal glances at her whenever she’s not looking. And because when you see her with Dash your face expression suggests you hate the sight of her with someone else. You’re jealous”

Damn Shaun and his observations. His damn accurate observations. 

“Shaun, I don’t know what you think you saw but that is not something you should worry about. You should get back to work before Lim comes looking for you”

Shaun sighed and huffed to himself. He turned to leave but said one last thing over his shoulder before he got back to work. 

“Also, you’re wrong. This isn’t the first time Claire has been happy in a long time. She started being happy again after you two started running together. And… she doesn’t look at Dash the way she looks at you”.

Shit. What did that mean?

He didn’t have time to reply before Shaun had left. He was annoying most of the time but his observations were rarely wrong. 

He was in such deep shit right now. He just lost his chance, right? Telling her she should go out with Dash. He hadn’t even given her the slightest hint that he wanted to take her out, make her happy. Oh, he wanted to make her so happy… But he too, like Claire said, was afraid to hurt someone he cared about.

He had to stop his train of thought, he blinked a few times and rubbed his forehead. Damnit Neil, you’re acting like a heartbroken teenager, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to do. He did know that if he didn't want to be miserable he had to tell her how he felt, and that soon. He just didn't know how yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote just from Neil's point of view this time but if you want me to follow up with a chapter on Claire's thoughts, let me know! Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
